Earth-Bending-Terror
by Akysia Nerita
Summary: Asami esta furiosa y desata un terremoto. Un momento... ¿Como es la cosa?. Posibles Spoilers. Post-Finale. short fic. Enjoy


_**Earth-bending-terror**_

Este es un pequeño fic... diría incluso que un Draft. Simplemente para seguir fangirleando con el Korrasami salvaje. Esta escena la soñe de veras, fue una locura: Asami furiosa que podía hacer tierra-control y destruia todo solo porque Korra le hizo ojitos lindos a alguien más. Pero los celos me parecieron una escusa trillada y estupida para desatar una furia de ese calibre... y además, no creo que Asami pague celos con gritos. Ella tiene clase... ella haría algo mucho peor que un berrinche. Y eso asusta.

Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo, cortito y todo como esta.

Gracias por el apoyo en el otro fic tambien. Ya llevo algo que podría ser un segundo capitulo, pero necesito dedicarle más a la parte de los roles en la relación, me gustaria que fueran equilibrados y no una patraña trillada.

Un gran abrazo *heart*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las bases de Neo Republic City estaban construidas, dentro de pocos meses se esperaba que estuvieran listos los principales edificios para empezar lentamente el regreso a la ciudad.

Los campamentos momentáneos en las adyacencias eran una maravilla moderna, pero eran construcciones temporales: casas rústicas de piedra, creadas con tierra-control, pero con todos los servicios gracias a unidades portátiles, fruto del ingenio de Asami Sato

La genio de ojos verdes estaba en su estudio, encerrada desde hace días. Su novia, Korra, la esperaba afuera paciente, esperando una señal para poder pasar y dejarle una cena fría y un poco de te caliente.  
>- Asami...? - aventuró Korra.<br>- Deja la cena en la puerta! - respondió un rugido desde el otro lado del trozo de madera - no puedo abrirte ahora!  
>- esta bien... No desesperes Asami. Te amo. - concluyo Korra, apoyando a un lado la cena y acariciando la puerta, como si ese gesto pudiera atravesar el material y tocar a la chica del otro lado.<p>

Korra habia desistido entrar en la habitación cuando por error pisó uno de los planos de Asami y esta por poco no la destroza con la mirada. El motivo de su encierro se debía a un malfuncionamiento de un engranaje particular que no consigue corregir de manera mecánica. La maquina defectuosa era un nuevo prototipo de planta electrica, que funcionaba con energía eolica, pero que gracias a complicados mecanismos y a pequeños paneles solares estrategicamente colocados, duplicaba la producción de electricidad.

El problema con el aparato era que se trata de nanoingenieria y eso obligo a Asami a revisar los planos de nuevo, y hubiera sido sencillo, de no ser porque los planos originales eran de su padre, y el señor usaba una especie de lenguaje matemático para cifrar las partes más importantes y así protegerse contra el espionaje industrial.

Ella, como su hija y portadora de su legado, estaba decidida a descifrar ese código y a corregir el mal funcionamiento del aparato y a llevar a la nueva ciudad energía limpia y sustentable. Ese era el nuevo objetivo de las industrias Sato. Energía amigable con el nuevo mundo en el viven.

Korra y Asami se habían mudado a una cabaña junto con la mayoría de los nómadas de aire y algunos voluntarios encargados de los campamentos de refugiados. Ya se esparció la voz de que ellas eran pareja, pero tampoco se hablaba mucho de eso. Era algo así como un secreto tácito.  
>Por respeto a los demás, Korra y Asami no exageraban con sus afecciones en publico, pero compartían habitación. Aunque en la última semana Asami dormía en su estudio y Korra tenia que arreglarselas con una fria cama para dos.<p>

Korra se dirigió a las afueras de la cabaña, a un pequeño jardín, con grama, arbustos y pequeños arboles frutales. Se sentó a la sombra de un mandarino para meditar un poco, y así poder calmar su preocupación hacia su novia. Asami necesitaba descansar, era cierto, pero la chica era tenaz, y no se daría por vencida. Korra solo esperaba que supiera detenerse antes de correr riesgo de desmayarse por el agotamiento.

Inhala. Exhala. Korra fue concentrandose en su respiración, en si misma, y luego en los sonidos del jardín. A lo lejos escuchaba las risas de los jovenes nomadas que entrenaban a nuevos adeptos, a Naga que perseguia mariposas, más allá a Bolin que no se rendía ante el metal-control. Luego regresó a si misma, se concentro en sus músculos, en su corazón. en su respiración. Estaba por entrar en su estado de concentración cuando la tierra empezó a temblar y las plantas alrededor de ella a sacudirse.  
>Escucho un grito desde la .<p>

Korra se levanto rápidamente y corrió hasta donde creyó escuchar el grito, y vio que los nómadas se levantaban buscando en el aire refugio de la tierra.  
>-KORRA RAPIDO! ELEVATE! ASAMI...<br>Pero no logro escuchar la advertencia de Opal cuando un gran tumulto de tierra se le abalanzo encima. Korra se recupero del golpe cuando vio que Asami estaba del otro lado, sudando, furiosa.  
>-AARGH!- grito Asami al mismo tiempo que elevaba otro mazo de tierra por su cabeza.<br>- Asami! Eso es tierra-?! desde cuando? - pregunto el avatar atónita  
>- ES TU CULPA KORRA! TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! EL MUNDO DE LOS ESPÍRITUS Y TU ME HICIERON ESTO!<br>- Que?! Pero de que estas hablando?!  
>- AAAAAAAAARGH! - y un gran mazo de tierra cayó sobre la morena, aplastándola.<p>

Algo golpeó su frente. Olía a mandarina.

Korra abrió los ojos de par en par. Para su sorpresa, un par de ojos verdes le dieron la bienvenida.  
>Una pálida Asami estaba posada encima suyo, con una mandarina en la mano. Sonreía.<br>- Asami...  
>- La ventana del estudio da hacia el jardín.- la interrumpió la joven - Me asome un momento y te vi, parecías muy preocupada, así que salí a ver como estabas.<br>- Soñé... Soñé contigo. Podías hacer tierra control... Y estabas furiosa conmigo. - confesó el avatar - Asami... - continuó- Si sientes que soy culpable de algo, por favor, dímelo. - susurro con melancolía la morena.  
>Asami rió con dulzura. - lo único de lo que eres culpable es de hacerme trabajar el doble. Pisaste uno de los planos corregidos y no logro a leerlo bien - le dijo con un tono molesto, pero que no denotaba rencor, al mismo tiempo que le daba un golpecito con los dedos en la frente.<p>

Korra suspiro y le ofreció unas disculpas sentidas. Asami sonrió, se apoyo en el pecho de su novia y suavemente se quedo dormida.

Korra abandonó la idea de meditar para dedicarse completamente a que sus dedos jugaran dulcemente con el cabello de su novia mientras las dos reposaban a la sombra, perfumada de mandarina.


End file.
